Beyond L
by Product Of A Sick Society
Summary: One who walks in another's tracks leaves no footprints." - Proverb. LxB


Author's Note: (Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note). So, here's the infamous one-shot that has been distracting me from updating my other fics on time. Hope you enjoy. Review, please?

((btw, the constant repetition of 'L' in the beginning _was_ done on purpose, it's to demonstrate how much B's life really revolved around him.))

"Cupola" by Zeromancer was a really big inspiration for setting the mood for this fic (No, don't own any rights to that song either xP). It just screams 'B' for me. You'll understand if you listen to it (unless you don't listen to music much…). It's not so much the lyrics (which I never pay attention to when writing anyway, but they still had a small part) as the overall style/tone of the song. EDIT: So, this fic actually turned out a lot more 'upbeat' than I had originally intended, but oh well.

--

**Beyond L**

The living room was dark and silent. The lights were turned off and an unnatural silence gripped the modest town house. Inky shadows caressed skeletal fingertips up the walls; nothing more than delicate lace in a gloomy tapestry, decisively marred by haphazard slashes of an even darker shade. Ice crystals condensed on the insides of opaque windows like spider webs in a tomb.

A small figure picked its way carefully through the painted wreckage. Acidic mist drifted from pale lips as he breathed the progressively chillier air. The metallic, chokingly sweet scent of blood and fresh decay hung heavy in the room, proclaiming the darker streaks on the walls for what they were.

Crimson eyes drifted aimlessly to the pale corpse splayed upon the coffee table. There was something… unpleasant about the sight. The black haired child slumped in front of the couch, hugging knees to chest as he sat thoughtlessly next to the woman's half-naked form. Deep gouges were carved into her chest and abdomen, her blouse shredded and useless.

Beyond Birthday stared into those lifeless eyes curiously. He had found a dead bird on the ground, and was simply poking it with a stick, as was human nature. He did not touch her. His toddler mind did not acknowledge why. It was content to sit in shock of what the faceless stranger had done to his caretaker. His mother. He understood now. The numbers.

The boy giggled. His eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected sound. There was nothing funny about this. He buried his face in his knees, unable to suppress the uncontrollable snickers, even as tears seared streaks of fire down his sallow cheeks. His small frame shook with the demented marriage of laughter and sobs for what seemed like hours; unprepared to stop and acknowledge what had happened – what he had seen. The numbers. Beyond sniffed and squinted swollen, blood-shot eyes at the mutilated corpse, ignoring the freezing snot and tears that had smeared across the tops of his knees.

They found him two days later in that same position. Eyes wide and uncomprehending as the men in uniform bombarded him with questions. Only one caught his attention:

"Son, tell us, what happened?" Impossibly wide eyes turned to regard the mustached police officer.

"Zero." The man looked confused at the murmured answer, though could not suppress a shiver as the somber preschooler seemed to hold this one word in great significance. "The numbers reached zero…"

It was that simple.

--

Red-hued orbs were intent on the small computer screen as files and pages flew by at an uncanny rate. Anonymous adults stood by uncomfortably as the child silently skimmed through the vast collage of information. He did not understand why he did this. Why he had to.

L.

It all came down to that one letter. That one name that was supposed to be the god that he aspired to be. It had been repeated to him for so long that he was beginning to believe it.

L. A machine. An ideal. A fate that he could not escape. At five years old, he would not consciously put it into those words, but it was there. It was there and he hated it.

xlxlxlxlxlx

Quillish Whammy. That was the name he saw above the man's head. As he always did. Still he went with the ruse that 'Watari' had constructed. Beyond answered curtly when the elder kindly asked how he was doing: fine.

It was a farce.

The ruby-eyed nine-year-old amused himself briefly with watching the little numbers count down under the obscure name before turning his attention back to the case files. That was why Watari (Quillish) was there. To see progress… It was all about progress.

L.

He had long since started walking with his head down, shoulders hunched. There was no need for appearances. He was a copy: B.

Backup.

A copy expected to fill the shoes of the greatest icon in the world.

L.

Beyond glanced at the middle-aged man when a high-pitched ring broke the cool silence. Watari produced his cell phone from inside his jacket and flipped it open.

"Yes?" Beyond heard the faintest murmur from the other line. It was barely audible, but it was there. He knew who it was as soon as Watari's expression reverted back to business. "I see." Crimson eyes stared at the black communication device in fixation. L. That was L on the other side. The child genius strained his ears to catch even a snippet of what the detective might be saying, but it was useless. He dared not move closer.

The phone closed.

"Well, I have to go now, B," and just like that, the elder adopted his grandfatherly air once again. The child continued to gaze at the pocket the phone had disappeared into, heedless of the chill of apprehension the expression on his face caused the man. Beyond slowly returned his gaze to that faintly lined face in acknowledgement. He waited for what would come next.

Watari shifted uncomfortably in the face of that solemn stare. It reminded him too much of Lawliet. The difference being that the detective's was often a carefully constructed mask, whereas this was the honest truth.

"Continue with your studies, I'll be back to check up on you within the month." Quillish turned away from that bloody gaze and left, closing the door quietly behind him. Beyond watched the closed door for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the case files he had spent months compiling for evidence. It was almost solved. But this was not his accomplishment. This was L's.

Again.

He ignored his surroundings as the light slowly faded to twilight. He did not acknowledge the brief and silent presence of the person who left his evening meal, nor the fact that he would not see another living soul until another soundless entity appeared with breakfast, and maybe a new case.

No. He did not acknowledge any of that. None of that mattered. All that mattered was on that computer before him, and impossibly out of reach.

xlxlxlxlxlx

"Can I not speak with him?" Beyond asked as the black mobile phone clipped shut the same as it always did during Watari's annual visits.

"No." The elder said simply. It was a common routine. B would ask to speak with L. Watari would say no. They both knew why, and they both knew the outcome… but there it was.

Pale blue eyes flickered to the quietly crouching boy. Eleven years old, and he was already a nearly exact replica of Lawliet without having even met the man. It was disconcerting to see in one so young, and it was not his imagination when the boy tightened his arms around his knees for an instant at the already predicted answer. Beyond relaxed and aimlessly reached for the computer mouse to his right. There were more cases to solve. Always more cases.

That was what L did. He put the pieces together to make a whole and presented it to the masses that called itself society. And that is what B did.

He was not to concern himself with meeting the being that he was to become. It was unnecessary.

Irrelevant.

xlxlxlxlxlx

Quiet voices filtered through the partly open door to curious ears lurking beyond. B leaned silently against the wall next to the doorway, relishing the moment of freedom he had stolen for himself. No one ever told him that he could not leave the rooms that had been designated his own, but it was no secret that they discouraged him from doing so. Beyond could find no fault in this. He understood all too well why it was like that.

He was L's successor. _The_ successor. By keeping him isolated at a young age, they effectively rendered him incapable of dealing with human interaction. This was an all around superior outcome because without the urge to socialize with people, B would become a more efficient tool in the service of… Justice. The thought of the abstract concept made Beyond frown. He did not understand Justice. They had given him continuous sermons on the idea since he was first brought to the house, and he was still no closer to the truth.

L is Justice. He heard that phrase constantly. What significance did that phrase hold? Nothing. Yet L was everything. Justice was little more than an enigmatic pseudonym for that title, and B had soon discarded it thereafter.

"How is he doing?" Beyond twitched in recognition of the deep, monotone voice. He had only ever heard it in murmurs and distorted waves from a modest, black cellular phone, but he would know that voice anywhere. Red eyes were wide as the young teenager struggled with the concept that not only did L exist outside of his own imagination, but that he was _there_, not four meters away from him on the other side of that wall.

A sigh.

"He's brilliant, L." Beyond tensed further, his muscles harp wire tight in anticipation of the next comment from the detective. What was said did not matter, only that he was saying _some_thing and that Beyond could hear it for once.

"I see." Then there was silence. For several minutes there was only the quiet; Beyond began to fear that he had only imagined the scene. The thirteen-year-old cautiously turned around and gripped the doorframe, slowly peering through the crack in the door. He saw Watari (Quillish Whammy) first, sitting at a giant antique work desk in the middle of the office.

"But…" Quillish continued. "I don't know, I think we made a mistake somewhere down the line. He isn't aware of… reality. Or people…" Hesitation. "I don't know how to describe it."

"Then don't." Came the apathetic reply. "I left this entirely up to you. If it is efficient, then I will not criticize." Beyond smiled slowly at the bored tone. He understood that language: efficiency. It's what his life revolved around. It had to; L spoke that same language. He heard shuffling on the other side and suddenly wanted to _see_ the anonymous detective. Beyond froze at the unexpected thought.

No. He was not supposed to see L. Or associate in any way with him. It negated the concept of an unforeseen replacement when he finally died. He was supposed to remain completely obscure to the world, and…

The thought died as he caught a glimpse of the slumped figure through the doorway. The messy-haired detective couldn't be more than five years his senior, but he looked… so much older. His eyes were dead. Not quiet and uncaring dead like what Beyond knew his looked like. They were tired; dulled by boredom and lack of sleep. His shoulders were hunched inward, back curled defensively. And his name…

His _name_.

Beyond's fingers tightened on the wood frame as he struggled with what his eyes were showing him. L was Justice, isn't that what they have been telling him all this time? Red-tinged eyes devoured the pale figure presented to him. L Lawliet. His eyes went instinctively to the numbers under the name. Yes. They were there too. Pulse in his ears, Beyond drew silently away from the doorway and down the hall. L is Justice?

Beyond mouthed the name under his breath as he walked back to his room. _L_ _Lawliet_… A slow smile split the boy's face at this unexpected (but undeniably pleasing) revelation, his gaze intense and so inwardly focused that he failed to notice the disturbed looks a few of the staff were giving him in response to his expression. A mildly suppressed giggle passed his lips as he turned down the hall to his room, slightly breathless. He'd seen the numbers; no words were going to change that. L isn't Justice—No.

L is _Human_.

xlxlxlxlxlx

"L, you've got to talk to the boy." Quillish advised his young charge. Beyond watched as his idol flipped aimlessly through files on the floor, ignoring the elderly man's advice. "He's become completely obsessed. He's seen you around the house and now looks like he could be your little brother." L shrugged and flipped another page.

"You told me once it was natural for children to express themselves in unique ways." Quillish's expression was incredulous at the detective's complete disregard of the situation. Beyond grinned. Of course it was below acknowledgement. L did not have time to waste on young, eccentric prodigies. He seemed to have even less time as the years went by: L would never work during his brief visits to the house a year ago. Now it was becoming commonplace.

Two years since he had first laid eyes on the man, and the dark-haired boy still had not found it in him to breach the mutual observe-and-ignore relationship he had with the detective. He did not know what he would do if L ever decided to take the elder's advice and talk to him. Acknowledge his existence. The thought was too inconceivable.

"L," Quillish persisted. Beyond rolled his eyes; he had never spoken with the detective and already knew that he wouldn't change his mind due to something as trivial as harassment. "He's not like A. He won't conveniently take himself out of the equation when he can't handle it. We will have to deal with the results and I don't want this to fail again." Beyond tilted his head to the side when L paused at the mention of A. Beyond knew about A. She was the first successor. She couldn't take the pressure. Her numbers ran out, and this made her irrelevant in B's mind.

But it meant something to L.

Watari wouldn't notice it. How could he? B spent every spare moment observing the stoic detective when he could and even _he_ could barely make out the hesitation; the movements a shade more stiff than usual. L sighed and rose to his feet, his files and laptop still on the floor. Beyond froze as those dark grey eyes focused on him, pinned him in place. The teen's eyes were comically wide as the world renowned detective sauntered his way to the door and pulled it open.

_He's looking at me._ The simple thought would have made the young genius laugh at his own stupidity any other time. But then, frozen like a congested harddrive, he could not find enough coherent thought to realize that he was being foolish. Beyond felt himself pale under L's scrutinizing gaze. It was like a scalpel, picking him apart, coolly analyzing the child before him for flaws. Beyond stared owlishly up at the silent detective, unaware of the surprised expression on Quillish Whammy's face upon the discovery of an intruder, because L was _looking_ at him.

Beyond's head pounded with the force of his racing pulse. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god… He didn't believe in god. But he wasn't thinking rationally enough to recognize the irony of that fact. Beyond stared in unashamed fascination into slate-grey irises. He briefly considered saying something, but it was irrelevant. He was content with the enthralling eye contact that he had never imagined would be his. Was this alright? He knew he wasn't supposed to seek the detective out, but it was fine if L came to him, right?

Beyond felt his face colour as the detective continued to just watch quietly. L (Lawliet) frowned and shot Watari a look before ushering the boy out into the hallway. Beyond backpedaled away from the room without question and turned to go back to the case he had been neglecting for the past several minutes. He froze mid-step as the detective came into the hall with him.

…_What?_ Was the most eloquent thought to cross the young genius's mind as L eased indifferently into the hallway.

"… What are you doing?" It slipped out before the teen could think better of questioning the man. L's head tilted slightly to the side as he considered the question. Beyond's breath caught as a sardonic half-smile suddenly appeared on the detective's face.

"Socializing," came the simple reply.

"Socializing?" Beyond blinked; not in confusion, no, he knew _what_ socializing was, but… L? It was inconceivable. B didn't. He didn't have time. And L was even busier than him. L nodded simply in response and headed down the corridor toward B's 'office' room. Beyond hustled to catch up with the man and fell into step beside the detective, unconsciously mimicking L's movements. It had become habit by then, so it did not occur to him to consider what the detective would think of his self-fashioned clone. Beyond regarded L as they walked, not surprised when the detective did the same. It felt odd. B didn't look at people. He looked at files, and ignored people. And he couldn't claim that L wasn't 'people;' not with those numbers glowing, ticking away his lifespan every minute.

"Yes." Another monotone answer. B nodded in response, though he did not think that what they were doing was 'socializing.' Wasn't conversation supposed to be involved somewhere? As though sensing the thought, "Why do you do that?" L asked. Beyond brought up his hand to chew absently on a thumb nail while he considered how to answer. He knew the detective was referring to his imitation, and was fairly surprised to discover that it did not disturb the man in the least. Beyond shrugged, deciding to be honest about it.

"A childish whim taken too far," Beyond informed him, though there was certainly more to it than that. "I have heard that I have an unhealthy tendency toward behavioral patterns that are possibly the first stages of various mental illnesses. Namely: Histrionic, Schizoid, Anti-social, obsessive-compulsive, and schizotypal personality disorders. Though I believe the only reason they have not added Borderline, Schizophrenia and Narcissistic to the list is because I do not talk to them enough." The corner of L's mouth quirked up due to the frank observation. "Now it is habit and I do not care enough to bother changing." The detective's hand came up to mirror the teenager's actions.

"I see."

--

Beyond grinned in childish glee as the detective frowned disapprovingly at his… 'pupil,' so to speak. Watari had been adamant about L getting involved with the young prodigy's development, and it had been an… 'Interesting' experience for both geniuses thus far.

"That theory is irrational, based on assumptions and situational suppositions." L announced to the grinning teenager.

"Not if you take into account that the body has mineral residue indicating that the victim was killed in the Westbrook area and later transported." B pointed out. The detective continued to stare blankly at his laptop monitor as his infuriating successor continued to pick apart his case. The case was perfect. B knew it was more than enough to convict the man, but there was that one loose end that the defense attorney might be able to blow out of proportion and appeal the case at a later date. This was unacceptable in B's mind. L's cases are irrefutable. Set in stone. They would always be like that because B would accept nothing less and, whether the obstinate detective would admit it or not, the title belonged as much to him as it did to the disheveled man next to him.

Beyond craned his neck forward as L's fingertips flittered across the keyboard.

"Watari, get me all security footage between Westbrook, the suspect's residency and the crime scene within the dates of July eleventh and August fourteenth." The sleuth demanded. It was a long drive, there was no way the suspect had avoided being caught on camera at least in a gas station. It would prevent any fake alibis the defendant may construct. B couldn't suppress a superior smirk, which L ignored. B's expression quickly turned innocently expressionless as L glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"This is inefficient. I could submit these files and be solving the next case by now." B simply grinned again. That was L's way of complaining. What he really meant was: _'This is boring, I want something new, stop being so meticulous and challenging so I feel the need to add unnecessary evidence.'_

The teen turned his attention back to his own laptop. While he was still not permitted to work on the more high level cases on his own, that still left him with limitless minor cases to solve. Not that L's cases were ever truly 'minor,' but Beyond did not know that. He was working on a serial murder case that took place in Chicago over a decade ago. They never caught the culprit. There were many suspects, but not enough evidence that pointed to a specific person. With the latest advances in forensics, B was positive that the case was no longer 'unsolvable,' though most would claim that it was a pointless exercise since the murders had stopped less than a year after they began.

Beyond clicked through the various files, mentally highlighting important information and taking note of where he would need more physical evidence to tie things together. Beyond became aware of a presence lurking over his shoulder as he worked, though it wasn't difficult to guess who.

"Why did you choose this case?" L asked. Beyond turned to look at the detective crouching less than a foot away as he speed-read the information on the computer screen.

"It's interesting." Grey eyes turned to calmly regard the younger genius.

"No it isn't." Beyond smiled at that.

"Yes it is." The detective made a face that nearly caused the boy to laugh. L grabbed the plate of strawberry cheesecake sitting next to his laptop and stabbed a fork into it, refusing to dignify that with an answer. "You simply have a short attention span."

"You squander your time on needless details." L mumbled around the fork hanging out of his mouth. Beyond knew the detective was not as irritated as he was pretending to be; banter seemed to be an automatic reaction to stave off boredom. The two drifted into relative silence, though Beyond could not help but watch the way L's face lit up eagerly every time he took a bite of that cake. L eventually shifted his stare back to Beyond when he noticed the boy no longer working on his case. The detective quirked an eyebrow and half-smirked.

"Not interesting enough?" L asked, briefly eying the laptop for emphasis. Beyond chewed on a thumb thoughtfully for a moment before shaking his head in response. Not when L was around, at least. The teen slowly shuffled around until he was facing the detective, annoyed when L's laptop beeped, announcing that the information he had asked for had arrived. That was unacceptable.

Slender fingers smoothly kidnapped the lone strawberry decorating the detective's prized cheesecake. L paused in reaching for his laptop, eyes riveted on where _his_ strawberry had been moments before. The dark orbs glanced over at B, to the strawberry dangling in the teen's grasp, and back again. He pouted.

"Give that back."

"No." Beyond smiled cheekily as L's eyes narrowed. Two sets of eyes clashed in a wordless test of will, the innocent strawberry hanging in ignorant oblivion between the two.

"B…" L warned as the red berry drew perilously close to the teen's lips.

"L…" Beyond imitated the detective's tone. A few tense moments passed locked in stalemate as the two apparent geniuses waged a staring war over the little berry. L outright scowled when the young prodigy suddenly tossed the small fruit into his mouth, stem and all; His fingertips twitched as though resisting the urge to throttle the arrogant teenager.

"Backup should stop taking my things." L mumbled, forging disinterest. Beyond grinned in triumph. L only resorted to third person when he was trying to objectify himself from a situation. "I do not have time for these games." Beyond frowned as the detective deliberately turned his attention to the computer. He crept crab-like up to L's side and crouched mere inches away, silently willing the detective to look back. He had not been joking when he accused the detective of having a short attention span. It was intriguing, a mind that was so restless it raced through cases at exceptional speeds, often taking up to six at a time to prevent the crippling boredom that came about when the detective was left with free mental reign. Beyond suspected that it was an attempt to preserve sanity. What could happen when a mind capable of dozens of simultaneous mental processes suddenly had nothing constructive to focus them on? It was a question that Beyond very dearly wanted the answer to.

The teen pinched a piece of white sleeve between thumb and forefinger and tugged lightly. Dilated pupils flicked in Beyond's direction for a second before turning back to the monitor. Beyond felt his face colour in annoyance as the detective continued to ignore him. A hand abruptly stole out to snap the laptop shut as the younger genius maneuvered himself to crouch over the closed computer.

L blinked lazily at his willful successor and stared longingly at the laptop held captive, though not before Beyond caught a glimpse of annoyance in the man's eyes. B leaned forward with an arrogant smirk, eying L's cake as he did so. The detective held the cake over his head defensively, ready to defend the honor of his poor defiled cheesecake if the youth made another grab for it. B crossed his arms and leaned them on the detective's knees with a smirk. He couldn't believe the detective actually thought he was interested in the cake. L tensed for a moment before returning to bored disdain, despite the invasion of his personal space.

"What do you think you are doing?" L questioned emotionlessly, though the challenge was fairly obvious to the pair. Beyond shrugged again, the smile remaining fixed to his lips as he felt L's toes squirm in agitation on the plush carpet. It wasn't enough. Not nearly enough. He did not have the man's full attention yet, not when those dark eyes retained their glazed quality. Beyond's knees smoothly lowered from his chest to settle on the carpet each side of L's feet, moving forward until the front of the detective's calves pressed into his front. Still nothing. Mild curiosity at best.

Beyond's gaze hardened as he leaned forward to stare intently into twin orbs, dark and uncompromising. His breath hitched as he realized what he was doing, though he could not name what 'this' was. The teen watched fixatedly as the detective carefully set the plate of cake an arm's length away, accurately estimating that the volatile teen was no longer interested in the triangular sweet. Beyond visibly trembled as those opaque eyes turned back to reveal… mischief. His chest constricted at the rare sight of real emotion on the detective's face. Beyond's fingers tightened on the baggy sleeves of the detective's upper arms, unconsciously pulling the sleuth firmly against him. He was breathing hard, felt his heart reverberating in his head, and ached with longing for something he couldn't describe.

Damn him—the man knew _every_thing. How did he always know? L smirked outright as though sensing the thought. Beyond felt something more violent awaken in his chest; something that coiled and taunted and pulled at his core muscles, left him feeling both weak and empowered.

"What are you doing?" Beyond demanded, his voice a breathless growl that he did not at first recognize as his own. His grip tightened further as L's eyes widened in mock innocence.

"Nothing, Backup," the detective answered truthfully. Beyond's muscles tensed spasmodically in what looked like anger. It wasn't. From anyone else the alias would irk him beyond measure. It was like a constant label: second best. From L it was… acknowledgement. He felt something hungry and possessive seize him when L used the nickname; Beyond may be a backup, but he was _L's_ backup.

Beyond vaguely realized that the heat encompassing him was not entirely his own. Crimson eyes blinked in surprise as he took in the fact that he had essentially pulled the detective into his lap. Why did he do that? Why did _L_ allow it? Beyond's hands fisted, catching skin without realizing it as he did so. Their torsos were meshed together, legs and knees a hopeless tangle beneath that, faces less than centimeters apart.

Curiosity. Again the detective simply watched him as though he were an interesting specimen on display. Something to be studied, analyzed. Beyond shivered under that cool stare. He could sense something beneath the apathy in the rose dusted cheekbones and half-lidded eyes, but was too afraid to dig deeper. The teen lowered his face until his eyes were hidden beneath scruffy bangs from that ebony gaze. He was light-headed, feverish. Muscles shivered uncontrollably as he felt obsidian orbs burning through him, knowing everything about him. That was why Lawliet was L and not B. Always the objective observer, professional, analytical. Beyond felt his heartbeat spike as L shifted impatiently.

"I think I need a hospital." B murmured. He felt the detective go utterly still at this observation. There were many serious, _contagious_ illnesses that B could name that began with the symptoms he was displaying: fever, chills, irregular heart rate, dizziness… The list stopped when B felt the dark-haired man pressed against him start to shake silently. B drew away enough to look at the detective and felt his eyes widen to the size of plates as he realized L was laughing. It was silent, just the slight exhalation of breath and a shade of amusement in his eyes to give it away, but it was undoubtedly laughter coming from the inscrutable detective.

B pouted suddenly. "Is my imminent death so very amusing?" He grumbled at the highly entertained older man. L shook his head and chuckled outright as he disengaged from the undeniably brilliant, but inexperienced teenager.

"You will be fine, so yes, it _is_ amusing." L informed him with a cheeky grin as he rescued his laptop from the teen's clutches.

"How can you be certain?" Beyond asked as the detective settled a comfortable arms length away, next to his cake. He was skeptical of that diagnosis due to the painful ache in his body as soon as L moved away. It was frustrating when he could not reason out the answer due to apparently incomplete knowledge.

L did not answer as his computer screen lit up to revealed the information he had been waiting for. Beyond sighed in resignation and crawled back to his own computer.

_Seven-four-three-one-two-eight-four-nine_. Beyond hid a smile as he glimpsed the numbers hovering under _L Lawliet_. Well, there was always one thing B would know that L wouldn't.

--

Author's Note: … Don't ask. I cut it short by taking out several scenes at the end since they were interesting, but not entirely relevant. Ok, maybe they _were_ relevant. XD I completely ruined my themes because I didn't want to bother with the rest. I just got lazy and bored with the story and decided to post it without them. And yes, too many plotholes with these little snippets. xP I'm laaaazzzyyy. Lets just call it a random drabble and be done with it. XD

I'm considering making a chaptered version of this eventually, but more from L's point of view (I'd resolve all plotholes here). What do you think? I'd go more into the interactions between B and L. Possibly add some heavier yaoi overtones to it (or maybe just more quirky fun like the cake scene)… Ah well, if I do, then I do, if not, then at least I won't be delaying updates on my other fics all the time. XD I'd appreciate any/all comments you might have on either this fic or the potential, future fic. Thanks.

EDIT 2: So the first chapter of the companion fic is up now. It's called "Two Faces of Genius," if anyone's interested.


End file.
